Ooops, She Did It Again
by Jollymonkee5613
Summary: The sequel to Hurt Feelings and Unmentionables. Why oh why didn't the Director listen to Abby about leaving things in her car? The team decides to get a little well deserved retribution. Jenny's not going to take it without planning revenge. JIBBS.
1. Chapter 1

"You're kidding right? Ugh! You're absolutely kidding!" Abby sounded more like she was begging than anything. She was pretty sure that she'd called time out and made her instructions explicitly clear to Mommy and Daddy but apparently not.

Tony just gestured to Jenny's car. "They're in there all right, Abby, except this time they're accompanied by some erm…male undergarments as well." Tony's face turned a new shade of scarlet.

"Why did the suspect need to sabotage the Director's car. Did they not know that she and Gibbs do unspeakable things in there?" Ziva cringed mentally.

"Evidence log…?" McGee questioned awkwardly.

"If I didn't want to keep my job I would just suggest hanging them from the bullpen ceiling." Tony muttered darkly.

"Revenge will be planned appropriately." Abby agreed.

"They will learn." Ziva added.

"Mmmm…Jethro," Jenny kissed her lover softly, pulling away and leaning her forehead against Gibbs's. Suddenly there was an uproar from the Director's bullpen and the redhead sighed, pulling herself from Jethro's arms and opening the door to the bullpen.

Her face was a shade that could only be described if a whole new color spectrum was created. There were pictures of herself and Jethro on every inch of anything that could be considered an appropriate surface to stick them.

It wasn't like they showed them as scantily clad or anything at all but rather they were pictures from the last Halloween Party after the team had succeeded in getting both her and her lover drunk and convincing them to play dress up. These were pictures she'd been assured were burned. It was not only that but from sleek clear wire hung her camouflage print panties and Jethro's navy blue boxers. Jenny's eyes buldged wide as she realized where these items must have been left.

Apparently Tony had decided the revenge would be sweeter than keeping his job. Just wait until the unhappy couple got a hold of the rascals responsible. They were in deep crap to say the least.

_***Author's Note***_

_I decided to add this as a sequel. More coming soon. I hope you like it!_

_-C.E.S._


	2. Chapter 2

"Runnn!" Tony yelled, glancing at the couple stalking behind him. He ran into Interrogation Room 1 and pulled out a small rectangular gaming console known as a D.S.

_VerySpecialAgent has joined pictochat room B._

_NinjaChickDavid has joined pictochat room B._

_GibbsFavorite has joined pictochat room B._

_ElfLord has joined pictochat room B._

_VerySpecialAgent: I think they might kill us._

_GibbsFavorite: Naah, Tony, they won't kill US. Just you three._

_ElfLord: Gee, thanks Abbs, makes me feel better._

_NinjaChickDavid:I have some paper clips if we need them._

_ElfLord: Umm...Ziva? I don't think it'll help us if we kill them..._

_NinjaChickDavid: Who said anything about killing them? I was thinking of using them on Tony for insisting we hang the erm...undergarments._

_VerySpecialAgent: Umm...let's kill that thought..._

_GibbsFavorite: So...where is everybody hiding? We have to be within sixty feet of each other..._

_NinjaChickDavid: I am in the observation room for Interrogation room 1._

_VerySpecialAgent: I'm in the actual interrogation room._

_ElfLord: I'm in interrogation room 2._

_GibbsFavorite: In the obsevation for interrogation room 2._

_DevilWearsPrada: Thank you for spilling your location. I'll be on my way to murder you shortly._

_IHateThisDSThingy: DIANE! AHHH!_

_DevilWearsPrada: Jethro, I'm going to kick your ass for that one._

_IHateThisDSThingy: Ohh, sorry,Jen. I get the name now though. It had to be your or her._

_VerySpecialAgent: Boss, I think you're sleeping on the couch tonight._

_IHateThisDSThingy: *Headslapp* I'm on my way with Jenny now. Enjoy the remainder of your lives._

_GibbsFavorite: Pssshht, you wouldn't kill me right silver-haired fox?_

_IHateThisDSThingy: Of course I wouldn't! That's why Jenny is headed in your direction._

_VerySpecialAgent: Shit._

_ElfLord: Shit(2)_

_GibbsFavorite: Shit(3)_

_NinjaChickDavid: Shit(4)_

_VerySpecialAgent: Next time we text and never do we mention location!_

_ElfLord: Motion seconded._

_GibbsFavorite: Voted for._

_NinjaChickDavid: Agreed_

_***Author's Note***_

_I have no idea where that came from but oh well. More to come soon!_

_-C.E.S._


	3. Chapter 3

It's a good thing Jenny decided she didn't want any blood on her floors. It may have been the only reason DiNozzo, in particular, retained all his bodily fluids.

It did not, however, prevent the team from being dragged into the Director's office. Jenny had grabbed Abby's wrist, left McGee for Gibbs, and then gone to find DiNozzo, dragging him by his ear to the elevator then from there across the catwalk and into her office with Abby coming along for the ride.

When Cynthia saw the situation Special Agent Gibbs's team was in, she deemed it high time to go get some lunch before she heard anything that could get her charged as an accessory for murder or even another victim.

Meanwhile, Gibbs had tied some pretty gnarly knots, roping all four miscreants together on Jenny's couch while he stood behind Jenny's position in her chair.

"What to do? What to do?" Jenny smiled wickedly at the agents before her. Technically she was pretty sure this could get her arrested but she wasn't too worried what with this being basically her dysfunctional family and all.

"Keelhaul?" Gibbs suggested.

"Naaah, too…wet." His devilish redhead replied innocently.

"Torture?" He tried again.

"Too messy."

"Release with their promise of never doing it again?" Tony tried, hopefully she'd take the bait.

Ahh, it was a long shot after all so he wasn't too disappointed when she shook her head sharply in the negative.

"Alright, Jen, I have one. Tell them the good news and take away their privilege." Gibbs grinned, kissing his lover's neck.

"Not bad…"

"Privilege? What privilege?" Tim questioned, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Who cares, McGoo? It means we get out alive." Tony argued, wishing his hands were free to headslap the younger and less experienced agent.

"Forget the privilege, just share the news!" Ziva ordered, trying to read the couple before her.

"I'm pregnant."

"AWESOME! How far along?" Abby squealed.

"Twelve weeks." Jenny smiled and was pleased to see Abby freezing, her smile cracking as she did the calculations.

"What's a matter, Abs?" Tony questioned, cocking his head, slower on the uptake.

"Do the math, Tony." Ziva instructed, just as horrified as the raven-haired lab tech.

"Oh…God!" McGee exclaimed, his face beat red.

"ARGH! UGH! OH HOLY CRAP! NUH-HUH! _That _day? REALLY? That means they did it…oh my God…in her…oh God…the day we…not the day of the case…those panties…ewww!" Tony exclaimed, words failing him as the calculations made it perfectly clear when the couple conceived and probably a very good hint of where though too.

"I CRAWLED in there! I examined everything…I TOUCHED her CAR!" Abby shuddered uncontrollably. That was sooo….sooo….unspeakable.

"Untie us, please! I need to go vomit!" Tony pleaded.

"Well, I suppose this has been enough punishment but in addition you won't find out the Baby's first name until birth." Jenny smiled smugly and kissed her silver-haired fox happily.

NCISNCISNCIS

Later that night, the entire team, including Abby, met together to discuss the day;s events and make a very solemn vowel. First of course, however, they downed a couple shots of vodka in hopes to dull the pain and played a few games of Never Have I Ever to make sure they were well and truly forgetting the day's events even though they were afraid the revelation would forever be burned into their minds.

"I hope we can all agree." Tony said at last, taking another shot without a second thought. He almost considered drinking some Dutch courage since it could affect his boss and he was sure anything that did that had to be strong, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"On?" Ziva prompted though she was fairly sure she could come up with any and all topics and terms he could possibly be discussing. In lieu of the current situation only one really came to the prominent place in her mind at this particular moment and she agreed instantaneously.

"Guess." Tony replied dryly.

"Just say it." Abby rolled her eyes at the Senior Field Agent, really just wanting to make sure it could be forgotten altogether, that they were all on the same page to blank it all out.

"I hope we can all agree never, _ever _to discuss this….horrible thing…ever again as long as we all shall live." Tony shuddered as the words left his lips. "Can't believe they did that to us and didn't even give us a heads up right after it happened to disinfect!" Tony let loose another shudder and the group nodded in agreement.

"To never speaking of it again!" McGee raised his glass and it was met with his fellows' glasses and a resounding chorus of "Amen." "Oh Hell yeah." and "YES."

NCISNCISNCIS

Jenny grinned from her position in her lover's arms, quite content with the way things had turned out. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and lazily popped it into her mouth.

"How long do you think it takes for them to realize that we weren't even together at that point in time?" The devious redhead asked wickedly.

"Eh, depends if they really look into it and somehow I can't really seem to see them doing that." Gibbs answered, diverting his attention from the movie to place a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I guess you're right."

"We didn't exactly lie about the pregnancy, just smudged the time line a little. Seven months left, Jen. How long do we let them suffer?" Gibbs questioned with a smile, smoothing her red curls.

"Considering how disappointingly misbehaved they've been, I think they should squirm for as long as physically possible. I mean eventually they'll figure it out…like maybe when our baby is born for instance." She shrugged a shoulder haphazardly, she wasn't too concerned. They did bring it on themselves after all if she remembered correctly and she was sure she did…

***_Author's Note***  
>THE END! Hope you enjoyed…might be another installment but I haven't decided yet…uh-oh…now I sound like GIBBS! <em>

_-C.E.S._


End file.
